O último ataque MARVEL
by The Great Sayaman
Summary: Os animes mais famosos irão lutar contra americanos! Yu Yu Hakusho, Saint Seiya, Dragon Ball Z, Pokémon, Justice League, Xmen, The Simpsons e muito mais!
1. O início de uma nova Guerra

A última batalha – O ataque MARVEL

Prólogo

Estava indo tudo bem no mundo espiritual, até que...

Koenma: Pelo amor de deus! Cadê a Botan? Botaannn!!

Botan: Sim, sr. Koenma?

Koenma: Botan! Avise logo Yusuke! Sensui está abrindo outro portal!

Botan: Já estou indo!

Koenma: Vai rápido... (pensando): Esse portal é diferente do outro... ele vai para o mundo dos homens... mas aqui é o mundo dos homens... isso é muito confuso...

Enquanto isso...

Goku: Chi-chi, o almoço já está pronto?

Chi-chi: Ah, Goku, você não faz nada da vida, vive lutando, não tem emprego e é o pior exemplo de um pai para um filho. Então, não me encha o saco!

Goku: Nossa, você está nervosa mesmo! O que aconteceu?

Chi-chi: Nada...

Goku: Caramba! Cada dia que passa e você cobra mais...

De volta ao mundo espiritual...

Diabo: Senhor Koenma!!

Koenma: QUE É ISSO! VEM GRITANDO SEM BATER NA PORTA!! VOCÊ É UMA PESTE!

Diabo: Senhor Koenma, chegaram mais informações do portal...

Koenma: Deixe-me ver, filhote de cruz-credo!...nossa...meu deus...isso é muito sério! Precisamos avisar Yusuke!

Diabo: Mas a Botan já foi avisar!

Koenma: Mas ela não avisou que blablablablablablabla blablablablablablabla...

Diabo: MEU DEUS! ISSO É MAIS SÉRIO DO QUE SE POSSA IMAGINAR!

Koenma: Então dê um jeito e avise o Yusuke!

No planeta Terra...

Yusuke:...não, mas temos que concordar que o Koenma é baixinho e não aparenta poder algum!

Kuwabara: Se é que ele tem poder...

Yusuke: Mas a Botan...

Botan: Yusuke! O que você ia dizendo?

Yusuke: Er... nada, eu apenas ia dizer que você... estava vindo pra cá...

Botan: Tá bom, acredito muito...

Yusuke: E o que lhe faz vir pra cá?

Botan: É que a situação está feia: Sensui está abrindo um outro portal!

Yusuke: E daí?

Botan: E DAÍ? E DAÍ? DAÍ QUE O TRABALHO É SEU E O SENHOR KOENMA ME PEDIU PRA LHE AVISAR!

Yusuke: Ai meu deus, pras coisas boas ninguém me chama...

Kuwabara: Deixa de ser preguiçoso, o Sensui é fracote e você treinou muito desde a batalha com ele... Teve até outro torneio... Você irá ganhar dele com certeza... Ué? Cadê o Yusuke?

Botan: Foi embora no meio da conversa...

Kuwabara: Aquele patife... pra onde ele foi?

Botan: Naquela direção...

Kuwabara: Pode deixar que eu sigo ele!

Botan: Você que sabe...

No mundo espiritual...

Diabo: Senhor Koenma, o site do senhor Ema está cheio de e-mails reclamando do portal!

Koenma: Manda essa gente pra casa do #$J# e me deixa em paz!

Diabo: O senhor é quem manda!

Koenma: Mas não é possível, isso é completamente fora de lógica... como??...

De volta à terra, um garoto também estava envolvido...

Garoto: Eu já estou indo, mãe!

Mãe: Espere! Você esqueceu sua bolsa! Tome cuidado, JJJ!

Garoto (sussurrando): Mãe, eles pagaram o dobro pra ninguém falar meu nome... ainda...

Mãe: Tudo bem, filho, até mais!

Garoto: Até mais!

O Garoto sai de casa...

E vê seus dois amigos que, para fazer suspense, serão chamados de Amigo 1 e Amigo 2. Caso algum diga o nome, nós censuraremos. Obrigado.

Amigo 1: E aí, JJJ! Tudo bem?

JJJ: Não diga meu nome! Estão me dando dinheiro por isso!

Amigo 2: Deixa de ser mercenário... todos podem saber que você é o Smirghofgytd!

Smirghofgytd: Viu só? Eles censuram o meu nome, assim ninguém sabe quem eu sou!

Amigo 2: Pra que isso?

Amigo 1: Espera aí... tive uma idéia...

Os dois amigos sussurram...

Amigo 1: Nós sabemos como descensurar o seu nome... pois isso não é obra de quem está fazendo a história... DIGA! Quem lhe deu o dinheiro?

Smirghofgytd: Foi um cara estranho... ele tava falando de um portal e não sei das quantas, mas eu não entendi o fato de censurar o meu lindo nome!

Amigo 1: Lindo não é... sequer é bonito... mas tem coisa errada no meio!

Smirghofgytd: Tem razão! Foi por isso que o dinheiro era preto!

Amigo 1: Seu tonto! Quando você viu reais pretos?

Smirghofgytd: Pensei que era lançamento...

Amigo 1: E você aceitou? Ah meu deus... Tudo bem, vamos até (Você sabe quem) ver o que ele diz...

Eles chegaram no (lugar) do (Você sabe quem)...

E explicaram tudo a ele...

(Você sabe quem): É... eu acho que seu nome abre... ou fecha... algum portal de interesse desse cara... que me parece muito o Sensui!

Smirghofgytd: É... ele tinha um cabelo meio estranho-não mais que o meu- e falou do portal para o mundo dos homens... eu não entendi nada!

(Você sabe quem): Só vou fazer um telefonema para um amigo meu e tudo se resolverá!... ocupado... deve estar na internet...essa maldita conexão Terra-Mundo Espiritual...vou tentar um e-mail para o site do Ema-Daio... vamos ver... "Qual a relação entre o nome do Smirghofgytd e o portal do Sensui? Obrigado, seu amigo, (Você sabe quem)" Olha só, resposta instantânea! "Aqui é o diabo e o sr. Koenma o mandou para a casa do #$J#! Obriga- Ah, desculpe amigo, esse diabo é inútil. Eu sei de muitas coisas, mas... é isso! O portal dá pra uma cidade grande... Nova York!" mas o que isso tem a ver?

JJJ: Eu quero meu nome de volta!

E-mail: Eu vou ligar pra você. Obrigado. Até mais ver.

O telefone está tocando...

(Você sabe quem): Alô? Sr. Koenma? Também acho. O quê? Mas... como? Precisamos levá-lo o mais rápido possível até o portal! Eh... isso é engraçado... isso já aconteceu antes! Obrigado, tchau!

Amigo 1: E aí?

(Você sabe quem): E aí, o nome dele sela o portal!

Amigo 1: Mas porque?

Amigo 2: Porque Nova York é...

(Você sabe quem): Não tem nada a ver com Nova York. Koenma ainda está descobrindo.

JJJ: Meu nome de novo não! Porque minha mãe não me colocou o nome de "Bob"...

Amigo 1: Você REALMENTE gosta do nome "Bob", não é?

JJJ: Sem brincadeiras!

(Você sabe quem): Não diga seu nome até chegar no portal! Falando antes, ajuda o portal a abrir! Saiba que seu nome perdeu a censura.

JJJ: Ainda bem.

(Você sabe quem): Koenma disse que vai mandar alguns guerreiros com você... então se cuide...

JJJ: Porque diz isso?

(Você sabe quem): Por que eles chegaram!

Momentos atrás, mundo espiritual...

Koenma: Achamos quem pode fechar o portal!

Diabo: Ainda bem!

Koenma: Vou me comunicar com Yusuke!

Diabo: Você vai se comunicar com ele? E me fez gastar todo esse tempo tentando comunicá-lo...

Koenma: VAI ENCHER O SACO PRÁ LÁ!

Yusuke: O que... sr. Koenma está se comunicando comigo!

Koenma: Yusuke! Achamos quem pode fechar o portal! Vá pra lá imediatamente!

Yusuke: Pra onde?

Koenma: Fica meio longe... mas é lá em Blablablabla!

Yusuke: É MEIO LONGE? É IMPOSSÍVEL CHEGAR LÁ!

Koenma: Não se eu pedir ajuda!

Koenma: Senhor Kaio? Senhor Kaio, é o Koenma!

Sr. Kaio: Koenma... meu bom amigo... já sei que, pra me chamar, é algo ruim... o que é?

Koenma: É que precisamos daquele cara lá... o... Goku! Precisamos dele!

Sr. Kaio: Vou chamá-lo...

Voltando no tempo, Casa de Goku...

Goku: O almoço tava uma beleza!

Chi-chi: Ainda bem que gostou, pois vai lavar os pratos!

Goku: Ah não!

Chi-chi: Quem manda comer muito?

4562 pratos limpos...

Goku: Já lavei! Tá bom!

Chi-chi: Obrigado! Você é um ótimo marido!

Goku: Quem entende?

Do lado de fora...

Vegeta: Kakarotto! Chegou a hora!

Goku: Pensei que você estava atrasado...

Vegeta: Vamos ver quem é o melhor...

Sr. Kaio: Goku: Precisamos de você!

Goku: Pra que?

1 hora de explicações e...

Goku: Ih, Vegeta, deixa a luta pra depois! Tenho uma missão importante a cumprir!

Vegeta: GRRRR! CANSEI DESSA SUA LADAINHA DE "deixa pra depois"!!!! É AGORA!!

Goku: Agora não dá! Tchau!

Goku se teleporta.

Vegeta: Kaio! Onde ele está indo?

Sr. Kaio: No templo da mestra Genkai!

Vegeta: Também vou! Veremos quem irá fugir!

Vegeta se teleporta...

Uns momentinhos atrás (outro), templo da mestra Genkai...

Yusuke: Ai caramba, preciso ir até o portal de Sensui! É meio longe...

Kuwabara: Yusuke seu patife, vai cortando a conversa no meio e acha que sai na boa! Eu vou com você!

Yusuke: Tudo bem... um a mais, um a menos...

Kuwabara: Mas o problema é que...

Yusuke: Silêncio... Koenma está se comunicando...

Kuwabara: De novo cortou a conversa!

Koenma: Yusuke! Achamos quem pode fechar o portal! Vá pra lá imediatamente!

Yusuke: Pra onde?

Koenma: Fica meio longe... mas é lá em Blablablabla!

Yusuke: É MEIO LONGE? É IMPOSSÍVEL CHEGAR LÁ!

Koenma: Não se eu pedir ajuda!

Yusuke: Ih... caiu a comunicação...

Kuwabara: Explique-se!

Yusuke: Nós teremos que ir até Blablabla!

Kuwabara: O Koenma é maluco se acha que nós conseguiremos!

Yusuke: Ele falou que ia pedir ajuda, mas...

Goku se teleporta...

Goku: Aqui é o templo da mestra Genkai?

Yusuke: É... porque?

Goku: Koenma pediu ajuda... alguém o conhece?

Yusuke: Ele pediu ajuda porque nós precisamos ir até Blablabla... e não temos transporte!

Vegeta se teleporta.

Vegeta: Você?

Yusuke: Ah não, agora as coisas se ferraram!

Kuwabara: Vocês se conhecem?

Yusuke: Infelizmente.

Vegeta: Depois eu acerto as contas com você! Agora é hora de lutar com... Kakarotto!

Goku: Não dá, vou levá-los até Blablabla!

Vegeta: Eu vou junto. Assim que acabar essa porcaria, a gente luta!

Goku: Feito!

Vamos voltar ao tempo certo, mas iremos repetir as últimas palavras!

(Você sabe quem): Por que eles chegaram!

Carinha: Quem são vocês?

Goku: Eu sou o Goku, esse daqui é o Vegeta, também tem o Iuzuque e o Cuabara.

Yusuke: Você é quem deve fechar o portal?

LJK: Sou eu!

Yusuke: Vamos para o portal!

Goku: Você sabe onde fica?

Yusuke: Sei...

No monte Fuji...

Sensui: Agora falta pouco, e como os idiotas irão falar o nome do cara, o portal se abrirá!

Narrador: E assim termina o prólogo e começa A última luta – O ataque Marvel! Divirtam-se!

Goku: Aqui está... A muralha da China!

Vegeta: Quem disse que era a muralha da China?

Kuwabara: Eu achei que fosse...

JJL#: É isso! O portal está no Japão!

Kuwabara: Como você sabe?

JJJ: Somos animes!Somos mangás! Espera que seja da onde? África?

Eles vão para o Japão...

Yusuke: E agora?

Vegeta: Kakarotto! Sente o Ki que vem daquela direção?

Goku: Sim! É um Ki arrebatador!

Yusuke: Mas pra lá é o monte Fuji! Lá seria o último lugar a ter um portal!

Goku: Todos discordam. Vamos para lá!

No monte Fuji...

Yusuke: Sensui! Eu sabia que você estava aqui!

Todos com gotas na testa.

Sensui: Pense o que você quiser! O portal já está aberto! Ninguém pode fechá-lo!

Goku: Já era, carinha! Seu nome perdeu os poderes mágicos.

Carinha: QUE PODERES? NUNCA TEVE PODER NENHUM!

Sensui: Exatamente. O que nem Koenma percebeu, é que a mágica estava nos reais pretos!

Goku: E só mesmo um cabeça-de-vento aceitaria tais notas!

Carinha: Tá bom, eu admito. Eu errei. MAS NÓS DEVEMOS FECHAR O PORTAL!

Sensui: Para fechar o portal, era preciso queimar as notas... antes dele se abrir por completo!

Goku: Pra onde o portal leva?

Sensui: Pro mundo dos homens!

Vegeta: Nós estamos no mundo dos homens, insolente!

Sensui: Insolentes são vocês, que não vêem que o mundo dos homens é o mundo das pessoas de carne e osso, que estão lendo essa história.

Yusuke: Você está delirando! Tal feito é impossível!

Sensui: Não, porque todo tipo de desenho animado terá acesso a esse portal!

Yusuke: Caramba! Isso é mais sério do que o que pensávamos!

Sensui: Imaginem, Disney, MARVEL, séries de Tv e etc. se reunirão!

Goku: E?

Sensui: E eles dominarão o planeta Terra de todos os humanos!

Kuwabara: Sensui, meu caro e burro companheiro, nós somos humanos!

Sensui: Eu me refiro a eles!

Yusuke: Não pode fazer isso! Não vamos deixar!

Sensui: Nem pense em fazer nada, já digo que é inútil! Veremos quem vem primeiro...

Sensui entra no portal e volta com um personagem...

Sensui: Conhecem Mickey Mouse? Ele está aqui, em pessoa!

Mickey: Onde eu estou?

Sensui: No Japão. Diga pra eles: nós iremos dominar o mundo, certo?

Mickey: Esse cara bebeu demais, é?

Sensui o empurra de volta.

Sensui: Bem, alguns são uns bandos de cabeças-de-vento, que nem o garoto.

Garoto: Não sou cabeça-de-vento, e meu nome é Ash!

Goku: Ele falou! O portal irá fechar!

Sensui: Não, não irá fechar! Veremos quem vem agora...

Um Teletubbie!

Sensui: Veja que criaturesco pele-vermelha!

Pô: Oooooiiiii!!

Goku: Esse cara é estranho!

Yusuke: Desista Sensui! Esse bando de zé-ninguém não faz nada.

De repente, tudo fica vermelho.

Sensui: Veja o poderoso ataque do meu amigo!

Pô: Vermelho!

Goku: O que ele disse?

Pô: Vermelho!

Goku: Vermelho?!

Pô começa a pular de um lado ao outro, sempre dizendo: "Vermelho!"

Tudo volta ao normal.

Yusuke: Sua "criatura" tem um ataque poderozíssimo chamado "Vermelho"?

Sensui o empurra de volta.

Sensui: Minha sorte e a sorte de vocês irá mudar... agora!

Aparece Piccolo.

Goku: Piccolo? Você se juntou a eles?

Piccolo: Não, eu apenas estava treinando e...

Sensui o empurra de volta.

Sensui: Esqueci que animes também estão no meio, ou seja, pode sair qualquer um daqui!

Yusuke: Essa brincadeira já foi longe demais! Se renda e ninguém o machucará!

Sensui: Calem a boca e contemplem! Esse personagem é o melhor... e o magnífico...

Bob Esponja?

Sensui: Quem te chamou aqui, sua esponja quadrada!

Bob: Alguém quer hambúrguer de siri?

Sensui: Volta já pro portal, você é marítimo, seu besta!

Bob: E daí? Aqui eu não preciso de água! Se humanos soltam poderes pelas mãos, eu posso...

Sensui o empurra de volta.

Sensui: Maldito portal! Agora duvido que irá falhar... se não...

Sai do portal...

Sensui?

Sensui: Exatamente. A brecha no sistema permitiu, a mim, retirar-me do anime Yu Yu Hakusho. Está passando agora.

Yusuke: Então é assim? Tem um de todos nós aí dentro?

Sensui: É isso mesmo! E farei que lutem uns contra os outros!

Yusuke: Mas você esqueceu que...

Goku: Não fale nada. Ele não percebeu.

Aparece um de cada um: Goku, Vegeta, Yusuke, Kuwabara e Ash.

Yusuke: Sabe qual foi o seu erro?

Sensui: Não. Qual?

Yusuke: Nós, mesmo sendo cópias, lutamos apenas no lado da justiça!

Yusuke 2: É isso mesmo, Sensui, você e seu clone irão morrer!

Sensui: O erro não foi meu.

Sensui os empurrou de volta.

Sensui: Eu tenho o controle do portal. Viram? Eu os empurrei de volta e pronto. Se acha com sorte? Veremos então.

Toguro sai do portal.

Yusuke: Não... não pode ser Toguro!

Toguro: Yusuke! Quanto tempo, desde que você me mandou pro inferno! Quem são seus amigos?

Yusuke: O Kuwabara você já conhece. Tem também o Goku, o Vegeta e o Ash.

Toguro: Não conheço ninguém, mas sendo seus amigos, devo destruí-los igualzinho a você.

Yusuke: Vamos lutar!

Kuwabara: Não precisa de ajuda?

Yusuke: Você mesmo ia me dizendo que eu estou treinado... eu tiro essa de letra!

Goku: Enquanto isso, vamos detonar o Sensui!

Muita pancadaria rolando. Se essa história passasse na Tv, tudo bem, mas não sendo assim, é impossível mostrar.

Yusuke: Arghh... Toguro está muito forte! Não consegui sequer encostar nele!

Sensui: Então cadê ele?

Yusuke: Mandei ele para uma passagem de ida sem volta ao inferno!

Kuwabara: Mas você falou... "Não consegui sequer encostar nele"! O que quer dizer, então?

Yusuke: Matei ele com Leigan.

Todos caem para trás.


	2. Será que consegurão?

Yusuke: Ué, mas é verdade, não encostei nele... quem encostou foi o Leigan...

Todos caem para trás de novo.

Kuwabara: Pare de falar asneiras... seria mais fácil ter dito logo de cara que ganhou dele!

Sensui: Acho que não vai dar pra derrotá-los...tenho que pensar em um super-herói... Droga, só me vem na cabeça porcaria de Teletubbie!

Pô: Oiiii?

Sensui o manda de volta.

Sensui: Sai fora!

Yusuke: Desista!

Sensui: Não irão me deter! Agora vocês iram temer... o poder da MARVEL!

Yusuke: Ah não! Homem-aranha, Super Homem, Lanterna Verde, Mulher Maravilha e os X-men!

Sensui: Temam o poder da MARVEL!!!

Vegeta: Vamos lutar!

Kuwabara: Eu luto com o Lampadinha!

Lanterna: É lanterna!

Yusuke: Eu luto com a mulher MARAVILHA... hehehe!

Ash: Eu não sei lutar!

Yusuke: Usa seus bichinhos!

Sensui: Duvido que ganhem!

Vegeta: Cansei dessa "história sem fim"! Agora, terminarei com tudo! BIG BAANG ATTACK!!

Sensui: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOO!!!!

KBOOOOOMMMMMMM……

Vegeta: Isso é pra aprender: você é fraco, e eu sou forte.

Goku: Conseguimos?

Yusuke: Não ainda! O portal está aberto! E devemos fechá-lo... PELO OUTRO LADO...

Kuwabara e Ash: NÃO PODE SER!!!!

Vegeta: O que tem de mal em ir ao outro lado?

Yusuke: O outro lado... é o lado dos... DESENHOS AMERICANIZADOS!!

Goku: Essa batalha vai ser difícil!

Kuwabara: Perceberam... a MARVEL se foi!

Sensui estorado: Não se foi, eu os empurrei de volta... assim continuam vivos!

Yusuke: Teremos que matar a MARVEL de novo?

Sensui: Como, de novo? Eu só me estourei porque... EU SOU O CLONE DO SENSUI!

Todos: $¨¨t)!!!!!

Sensui: O verdadeiro já começou o estrago! E vocês não poderão evitar o segundo portal!

Yusuke: Segundo portal? Porque segundo?

Sensui: O primeiro é anime-desenhos americanos... o segundo é desenhos americanos-séries de tv... e o terceiro é séries de tv-mundo real...

Yusuke: Essa talvez seja a última batalha de nossas vidas...

Goku: Não sei não...

Koenma: Yusuke! Descobri uma coisa que irá ajudá-los!

Yusuke: E é...

Koenma: Sensui está penando! Outros animes já atravessaram o portal e estão lutando!

Yusuke: Obrigado sr. Koenma! Nós estamos indo!

Koenma: Espere Yusuke... ele não esperou... agora, não vai saber sobre as séries de tv...

No mundo americanizado...

Yusuke: Aqui as coisas são outras!

Goku: Que lugar mais chato!

Vegeta: Não entendo porque os vermes tinham medo desses reles desenhos, todos são inferiores a nós!

Kuwabara: Concordo com o carinha!

Um enorme clarão toma conta do céu.

Yusuke: Eita clarão! Agora sabemos onde Sensui está! Vamos atrás dele!

Eles seguiram o clarão...

E encontraram o Sensui lutando com outros animes

Yusuke: Veja! Já tem gente lutando com eles! Vamos ajudar!

Seiya: Quem são vocês?

Yusuke: Somos... os... enviados do Koenma para acabar com o Sensui!

Zé-mané: Caras, vocês precisam de um nome!

Ash: Que tal... Pokehakusho Ball Z?

Yusuke: O que? Coisa mais brega!

Kuwabara: Eu prefiro... "Os incríveis"!!

Zé-mané: Ei cara, já usamos esse nome!

Yusuke: Deixa eu ver... "A liga Extraordinária"!!!

Zé-mané: Também já usamos!

Vegeta: Todos vocês são burros! Deve ser... "O quarteto Fantástico"!!

Ash: Que quarteto? Somos em cinco!

Vegeta: Você não conta, pirralho!

Zé-mané: Querendo ou não, esse nome já é usado!

Goku: Devemos ser... "Os cavaleiros de Koenma"!!

Seiya: E aí, cara! Esse nome já é nosso!

Goku: Caramba, todo nome já é usado!

Yusuke: QUE PORCARIA! NÃO PRECISAMOS DE UM NOME, APENAS PORQUE UM BÊBADO SUGERIU!

Kuwabara: Calma aí, Yusuke! O cara tem razão! Somos uma "Liga Extraordinária"!!!

Zé-mané: Ei! Esse nome tem patente!

Kuwabara: MALDITO!! CALA ESSA BOCA!

Yusuke: Ué? Não era "Calma aí, Yusuke"? Somos os "Animeniacs"!!

Todos: NÃO!

Kuwabara: Caramba! Não temos nome!!

Seiya: Vão ficar discutindo "nominhos" ou vão lutar logo???

Yusuke: Foi mal...

Mais pancadarias e muitos KAMEHAME-HAS e etc...

Sensui: Que é isso? Saint Seiya, Yu Yu Hakusho, Dragon Ball, Pokémon me atacando? Até parece!

Yusuke: Seu clone desgraçado já foi pro saco! É a sua vez!

Sensui sumiu.

Seiya: Caramba! Ele sumiu!

Yusuke: Droga... devemos ir atrás dele!

O que está acontecendo meu deus????

Zé-mané: Aqueles lá, desacataram-me e ainda estão quebrando a patente!

Policial 1: Urameshi, Kuwabara, Vegeta, Goku, e Ash! Estão presos! Têm o direito de ficar calado, de me obedecer, de blablablabla, de blablablabla...

Yusuke: Mas nós...

Policial 1: Calado!

Seiya: Estranho! Esses carinhas pareciam ser do bem!

Ikki: Não se meta com eles! São presos, então são criminosos!

Vegeta: Criminoso é a p...

A porta fecha e o carro vai andando...

Na prisão...

Chefe: Bom, devemos fazer o interrogatório primeiro!

Yusuke: Mas... chefe, nós ainda não sabemos porque fomos presos!

Chefe: É mesmo? Ouça o garoto...

Ash (no interrogatório): Sim, ele se chamava Kazuma não-sei-o-quê, e zuou o cara chamando de bêbado! Ele e o Iuzuque! Depois, ficaram falando uns nomes patenteados e não pararam!

Yusuke: Maldito!

Chefe: Ouça o que todos falaram!

Kuwabara: O Yusuke falou umas merdas pro cara, ninguém sabia que era o Bush! Falou de Liga Extraordinária...

Goku: Falaram do cara, chamando de bêbado, zuaram as patentes e... foi só.

Vegeta: EU NÃO VI! NÃO ME FORCEM, VERMES!

Yusuke: Todos, menos o Vegeta, são um bando de duas-caras!

Na prisão...

Foram presos juntos e numa prisão especial anti-poderes!

Yusuke: SEUS BANDO DE TROXAS! Filhos de uma...

Kuwabara: Você ouviu?... Ops...

Yusuke: PORQUE SÓ O VEGETA TEM A CABEÇA NO LUGAR???

Ash: Você nos fez vir até aqui! Você é o culpado!

Vegeta: CALEM A BOCA!! Ninguém é culpado! Vocês foram enganados pelos americanos!!! CABEÇAS-DE-VENTO INSOLENTES!!!

Goku: Agora... Vamos morrer nesse lugar!

Chefe: Não, não! Terão um julgamento amanhã!

Yusuke: AMANHÃ??? E o Sensui?

Koenma: Yusuke... Yusuke... Como você pôde... cair num truque sujo americanizado... seu burro... mais fácil colocar um balde de detetive...

Yusuke: Ô Koenma! Não é você que tá preso com um bando de traidor... e o Vegeta!

Vegeta: Você tá puxando o meu saco? Esqueceu da nossa conversa, antes de vir pra cá? Depois de detonar com o Kakarotto, será a sua vez!

Yusuke: Mas até lá... eu admito que você é um cara do bem!

Goku: Você não devia ter dito isso!

Vegeta: Do bem o caramba! Apenas estou esperando essa ladainha acabar! Não me encha!

Um soco...

Yusuke: Caramba! Você acertou minha cara! Desgraçado...

Kuwabara: Não vamos brigar aqui, não é?

Koenma: Até amanhã, no julgamento...

Yusuke: Espera um pouco... julgamentos têm juízes... jurados... e ADVOGADOS! Onde arrumaremos um advogado?

Vegeta: Eu vou saber?

Ash: Ninguém sabe... posso pôr um Hitmonlee de advogado!

Yusuke: Pra que? "Advogado de defesa!""Hitmon!""Advogado de defesa?""Hitmonlee!" Deve ser hilário!

Kuwabara: Não sei no que estava pensando, mas devia ser bem besta!

Passa o dia...

A gororoba nojenta é servida...

E chega a noite!

A noite passa...

E chega o dia do julgamento!

Chefe: E aí? Prontos para o julgamento?

Yusuke: Claro... que não!

Chefe: Humph! Entre no ônibus todos, iremos até a cidade!

Chegaram a uma cidadezinha... Springfield!

Carinha: Todos de pé! Aí vem o juíz!

Juiz: Podem se sentar! Hoje iremos sentenciar Animes!

Todos: Heeeeeee!!!

Juiz: Na acusação, está George W.C. Bush, e seu advogado, o dr. Gilmar.

Yusuke: Meritíssimo! Não temos advogado!

Alguém: Com licença! Eu estava vomitando no seu banheiro e não deixei de ouvir que precisam de um advogado! Sou Lionel Hutz, advogado e Baby Sitter nas horas vagas! Sou seu advogado de defesa!

Kuwabara: Não gostei do sujeito!

Yusuke: Melhor que nada!

Juiz: Que comece a seção!

Juiz: Chamando o advogado de acusação, dr. Gilmar!

Gilmar: Chamaremo aqui o réu... que isso?...

Juiz: Goku!

Gilmar: Isso memo!

Goku: Eu!

Começa a seção...

Gilmar: Então, Gocu, você sabe sobre os desacato que fizero ao Bush? Isso é crime!! Também quebraro patente!! Várias dela! Isso dá cadeia! É!

Juiz: Apenas? Agora, o advogado Lionel Hutz, representando a defesa!

Lionel: Sr. Goku, você tem família?

Goku: Sim, minha mulher e meus dois filhos!

Lionel: Você sabe que seu anime é violento demais, e chega a exagerar?

Goku: Nada disso! Somos fortes, e na vida real isso aconteceria! Apenas expressamos a realidade dos fatos!

Gilmar: Protesto! Na realidade não existem Saia-Jeans nem coisa do tipo, como monstros verde, monstros rosa!

Juiz: Protesto aceito! Seja realista!

Lionel: Ahhh.. Ok, Goku, você trabalha?

Goku: Não, e nem vi necessidade!

Gilmar: Protesto! Mau exemplo dos anime é claro! Só luta e nem tem trabalho!

Juiz: Protesto aceito! Mostre algo de bom em seu desenho!

Lionel: sr. Goku, porque seu desenho tem muitas lutas?

Vegeta: PROTESTO! NÃO É "DESENHO"! É ANIME, J!!!

Juiz: Protesta contra seu próprio advogado?! Muita coragem sua... Ouviu ele! Não é desenho! É anime!

Lionel: Tudo bem... seu anime tem muitas lutas por qual motivo, razão, ou circunstância?

De repente surge um figura – Roberto Gomes Bolaños.

Roberto: Cara, essa patente é minha, e não o autorizei a usá-la! Já que estou processando qualquer um por qualquer coisa, vou lhe processar!

Juiz: Ouviu o que ele disse! Agora continue!

Lionel: POR QUE SEU ANIME É TÃO VIOLENTO, SANGRENTO, SEM SENTIDO E... COM CABELOS ESTRANHOS??

Goku: Calma aí... não é sem sentido... mas, venhamos e convenhamos... meu cabelo é estranho?

Lionel: Você usa o mesmo cabeleleiro que o garoto?

Goku: Isso não tem nada a ver com a acusação!!!

Gilmar: Protesto! Isso lá é resposta?

Juiz: Protesto aceito!

Lionel: Objeção, seu juiz...

Juiz: Conheço seus truques! Objeção negada!

Lionel: Se eu ouvir as palavras objeção e negada mais uma vez, irei gritar!

Juiz: Objeção negada!

Lionel: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Juiz: SILÊNCIO! OU FAZ AS PERGUNTAS OU CALA A BOCA!

Lionel: Nada mais a dizer.

Goku: Pera aí, e minha resposta?

Juiz: Já era! Agora sente-se!

Lionel: Pausa para o banheiro?

Juiz: VAI LOGO!

Goku: Já era... seremos condenados, nossos mangás irão virar tirinhas de jornal do Camboja... vamos perder tudo o que temos!

Yusuke: Ao menos o sr. Koenma mandasse um advogado, no mínimo, decente...

Kuwabara: Esse aí é o verdadeiro "Advogado dos diabos!".

Ash: Seu tonto! É "Advogado do Diabo" e se você falar alto vão dizer que quebramos mais patentes!

Vegeta: Porcaria sem sentido... sem fundamento...

Juiz: Guarda! Verifique o banheiro! Esse safado descarado pode ter fugido...

O guarda foi checar e...

Guarda: Nada no banheiro! O sujeito picou a mula!

Ash: O que ele quis dizer?

Kuwabara: O maldito Hutz foi embora!

Juiz: Ou arranjam um advogado, ou irei sentenciá-los agora mesmo!

Vegeta: Tive uma idéia...

Vegeta: Escuta aqui, ô seu Juiz! Ou declara inocência ou detono o tribunal com um belo Big Bang Attack!

Juiz: Isso aí é desacato à autoridade? Está me ameaçando?

Vegeta: Estou sim!

Juiz: Guardas! Prendam esse vândalo!

Vegeta: Podem vir todos vocês!

Juiz: Ai meu Deus! Não tem ninguém que pode surrar esse homem? Liga da Justiça?

Liga: Não! Esse cara detonou nossos clones em um golpe! Não vamos arriscar!

Juiz: Alguém chama o Super-homem pelo amor de Deus!

Batman: Mas... eu não sirvo?

Juiz: Claro que não! Precisamos de alguém invencível!

Batman: E precisa ser o Super-homem?

Liga: Ele foi no banheiro...


	3. A última das batalhas

Batman: Chama o Wolverine!

Juiz: Cacilda... EU ESTOU CHAMANDO O SUPER-HOMEM!!!

Super-homem: Alguém me chamou?

Juiz: Leve esse menor de idade para o reformatório!

Ash: Eu?? Estou quieto o tempo inteiro!

Juiz: Você não! O outro nanico!

Vegeta: NANICO É A JJL #&¨$)( ($ )¨)¨$(&¨!!!

Juiz: Veja só isso! Está desacatando autoridade!

Vegeta: Não vem não, palhaço! Não trabalho no circo!

Super-homem: Você vem comigo... e eu não sou palhaço... essa é minha roupa de super-herói!

Kuwabara(sussurrando): Esses americanos são estranhos... tem o homem-morcego, o homem-aranha... e esse aí tá pra homem-veado!

Super-homem: SEU FILHO DA...

Juiz: Você deve levar o nani... quer dizer, o carinha pra prisão! Limite-se a isso!

Super-homem: Está bem...

Ele levou Vegeta, mesmo porque Vegeta parecia ter deixado isso acontecer...

Ash: E agora, quem poderá nos defender??...

Alguém: EEEUUUU!!

Todos: O Chapolim Colorado!

Chapolim: Não contavam com minha astúcia!

Yusuke: Porcaria! Sensui já chegou nas séries de tv!!!

Ash: Como você vai nos ajudar?

Chapolim: Com o quê?

Ash: Precisamos ser inocentados!

Chapolim: Meu trabalho não é esse! Até mais ver!

Ash: Polegar vermelho??!!...

Kuwabara: Não tem um sujeito nessa face da Terra disposto a nos ajudar...

Juiz: Não há quem os ajude... portanto...

KBOOOM!!!!

Kuwabara: Nossa! Explodiram o tribunal!

Todos: Corram pelas suas vidas!!!!

De repente, aparecem cinco sujeitos por detrás da explosão...

Seiya: Acha que deixaríamos vocês mofando sem qualquer ajuda?

Goku: Mas e o Vegeta?

Ash: Ele sabe se teleportar...

Goku: É verdade... agora entendi... Vegeta se deixou levar, assim o Super-homem leva ele e não fica aqui... de repente explode a sala e aparece os Cavaleiros de não-sei-o-quê...

Seiya: Cavaleiros do Zodíaco...

Goku: Tudo bem! Eles apareceram, explodiram tudo e vão nos salvar! Vegeta aparece aqui e todos vamos embora, pois aí...

Quico: AI CALE-SE, CALE-SE, CALE-SE, VOCÊ ME DEIXA LOOOOUUUUCOOO!

Goku: Caramba, comigo ninguém tem paciência!

Quico com gota na testa.

Ash: Simplesmente Vegeta foi dar uma surra no homem-veado... e por sorte eles apareceram!

Seiya: Já acabou a retrospectiva?

Ash: Porque?

Seiya: Estamos 15 linhas conversando, todos foram embora e Sensui está abrindo o "Último Portal", ãh... quer dizer, o portal final!

Yusuke: Vamos rápido!

Ash: Charizard, vai!!!

Yusuke: Charizard? Você não o abandonou?

Ash: Essas histórias são assim... percebeu que Pikachu sumiu?

Yusuke: Foi aonde?

Ash: Ficou com medo dos americanos e decidiu, finalmente, entrar na pokébola!

Yusuke: NÃO ACREDITO! FINALMENTE PERDEU A FRESCURA!!!!!

Ash: Não fale assim do meu Pikachu!

Seiya: Já são mais 9 linhas e ninguém se mexeu! Nós vamos! Se quiserem ficar aqui conversando sobre monstrinhos... até mais!

Yusuke: Espera aí! Nós já vamos tam... já se foram.

Kuwabara: Cadê o Ash e o Goku?

Yusuke: Goku foi voando e Ash foi no Charizard, então... peraí! Como NÓS vamos agora?

Kuwabara: Nos ferramos! Vamos ter que esperar Vegeta...

Yusuke: Não... ele já deve estar lá! Ele se teleporta...

Kuwabara: Maldita hora que estamos num tribunal detonado, sozinhos e sem transporte!

Enquanto isso...

Estão no outro portal...

Shun: Como vamos entrar nesse portal?

Ash: Como? Primeiro você anda até ele, depois você sai do outro lado!

Seiya: Estranho... Sensui não está aqui!

Ash: Ai caramba! Goku e Vegeta ainda não chegaram!

Enquanto isso...

Acontece que Vegeta se teleportou e foi parar onde Goku estava...

Goku: Vegeta! Vamos logo!

Vegeta: Chega! Vamos lutar aqui e agora!

Goku: Você prometeu! Quer que eu lembre? "Vou esperar essa ladainha acabar, e blablabla..."

Vegeta: Dane-se o que eu digo! Vamos acabar logo com isso!

Goku sai voando...

Vegeta: Está fugindo! Está com medo! Mas eu vou atrás de você!

Goku: "Dane-se o que eu digo!" Não acredito mais no que você fala, senhor... qual é seu nome verdadeiro?

Vegeta: SEU IMPRESTÁVEL! PÁRA COM ESSAS PIADINHAS!

Goku: Posso lhe chamar de "Júnior"?

Vegeta: PARE COM AS PIADINHAS!!

Goku: O que Vegeta quer dizer? Será que é...

Vegeta: JÁ CHEGA! BIG BANG ATTACK!

Goku: Sabia que ia fazer isso, mas estou preparado a…. AAAARRRRGGHHHH!!!

Vegeta: Finalmente ele não conseguiu dar sermões no meio do ataque inimigo!!

Goku: Traíra! KKAAAAA

Vegeta: Pode tentar!

Goku: MMMEEEEEE

Vegeta: Ih, quem sabe esse Kame-hame-ha saia antes do final da história!!!

Voltando aos heróis...

Seiya: Estamos nas séries de tv?

Ash: Estamos! Mas estamos em seis! Precisamos de reforços!

Seiya: Não temos como se comunicar com reforços!

Shun: Vamos fazer o de sempre! Cada um vai pra um lado!

Ash: E eu?? Não conseguirei derrotar inimigos sozinho!

Ikki: Vai com o Shun... Ele não sabe se virar sozinho mesmo...

Shun: Ikki? Porque disse isso?

Ikki: Porque é verdade! Estou com saco cheio de te defender... pelo menos na idade você não é um bebê!

Ash: Hahahah!! Então eu vou com ele!

Shun: Nada disso! Vai com o Hyoga, quem sabe seu Charizard pode esquentar o corpo dele quando ele se congelar!

Hyoga: O que? Me congelei porque eu luto! Diferente de você! E você não me esquentou! Apenas queria me agarrar, e aproveitou a ocasião!!

Shun: Não diga besteira!

Hyoga: Mas é verdade! Você é uma baita bicha que não cata ninguém!!

Todos: O QUE???

Hyoga: Caramba! São todos desinformados!

Shun: Você vai pagar pelo o que disse, FILHINHO DE MAMÃE!!!!

Ash: Acho que estou estragando esse anime! Eu vou com o Seiya e acabou!!

Seiya: Porque eu? Acha que eu sou fraco?

Ash: Não! Apenas quero acabar a briga entre a bicha emo e a loirinha!

Seiya: Se é assim... Vamos nós quatro e deixa os dois se resolvendo! Como diz o ditado... briga de marido e mulher, ninguém mete a colher!

Shun: Você é um fraco! Precisou de mim pra viver...

Hyoga: De você? O KIKI tem mais poder que você! Só pensa em agarrar os outros, e...

Alguém: Silencio...

Shun e Hyoga: Ah não que é isso você é um baita...

Alguém: Silencio...

Shun: Pois você eu não agarro... quer dizer... ajudo mais!

Hyoga: Problema seu!

Shun: Vai pra tua mamãe!!!

Hyoga: NÃO FALE DA MINHA MAMÃE, SUA BICHA FILHA DA...

Seu Madruga: SIIILLLÊÊÊÊÊÊNNNCIIIIOOOOO!!!!

Voltamos à seriedade...

Seiya: Então Ash, faz o que da vida?

Ash: Cacilda! Tenho 11 anos! Acha que faço o que? É óbvio! Jornadas Pokémon!

Seiya: Você devia ir à escola...

Ash: Você falando isso? Também nunca foi à escola! Apenas treinava no Santuário!

Seiya: Como sabe dessas coisas?

Ash: Ahh... sabia que eu tenho um aparelho que se chama "televisão"???

Seiya: Veja! Tem algo escrito! "Passe pelas Casas e derrote os inimigos"...


	4. A finalíssima

Kuwabara: Já está enchendo o saco jogar Jo-ken-po enquanto eles lutam...

Yusuke: E o pior, essa era a MINHA missão!!!

E a luta de Super-Choque está no fim..

Super-Choque: Meu Deus! Eu desisto! Ele é muito forte!

Ikki: É a sua vez, Sensui!

Sensui: Não se eu ativar isso!!

Sensui ativa um botão e Shiryu, Ikki, Sensui, Super-Choque e Homem-aranha foram sugados...

Ikki: Onde estamos?

Sensui: Aqui é meu reino subterrâneo!!

Ikki: Você reina algo? Muito estranho da sua parte...

Sensui: Não fale nada! Vou destruir o mundo antes mesmo de haver resistência!!

Ikki: Eu o impedirei!

Sensui: Você nem está de armadura! Como espera me derrotar nesse estado?

Ikki: Não preciso de armadura para ganhar!!

Indo até o Seiya...

Seiya: Me diga, Cell, você aceitou os reais pretos?

Cell: Quem não aceitaria? Uma nota de um bilhão de reais!

Seiya: Pelo amor de Deus! Além de serem pretos, são de UM BILHÃO????

Ash: Sim! Eu recebi 30 bilhões!!

Seiya com gota na testa.

Seiya: NOTAS DE UM BILHÃO NÃO EXISTEM!! PRINCIPALMENTE SENDO PRETAS!!!

Cell: O que?? Não existem?? Cale a boca, você está com inveja da minha riqueza!!

Seiya: Pensei em algo! Cell, deixe a gente passar e o garoto te dará 30 bilhões de notas pretas!!

Ash: E eu? Vou ficar pobre! E meus planos de abandonar minha família, meus amigos e ir morar em Vermilion??

Seiya (sussurrando): Seu idiota! Essas notas são falsas! Não existem!!

Ash: Ah sim... tudo bem!

Cell: O que você sussurrou ao garoto?

Ash: Ele me disse que as notas...

Seiya: ...que as notas não lhe fazerão falta!

Cell: Tudo bem! Passem! Depois mandem o dinheiro para a conta 350-47-89-10-E-V-I-L do banco SOUL PRISON.

Seiya: Beleza! Conta 350-47-89-10-E...

Ash: Vamos passar! A conta está nas linhas de cima! Não esqueceremos!

Cell: Podem ir!

Hyoga: MAS EU TINHA CARDS DE YU-GI-OH!!!!

Seiya: Não precisou!

Ash: Vamos logo!

Chegaram até a quarta casa...

Alguém: Então aí estão vocês!

Ash: AI MEU DEUS!!!! CORRAM PELAS SUAS VIDAS!!! É UM MONSTRO!!!

Seiya: Você cuida de Pokémons e está fugindo de uma caveira??? Seu frocho!!!

Ash: Eu não sou hobbit! Como posso ser Frodo?

Seiya: É FROCHO, E NÃO FRODO!!!

Ash: Seja o que for, não sou eu!!

Seiya: Quem é você?

Caveira: Sou o seifador sinistro.

Ash: Ah, daquele desenho tosco, As terríveis aventuras de não-sei-quem-lá?

Puro-osso: Sim, sou eu, e... QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA DE "PURO-OSSO"?? AQUI EU SOU APENAS "SEIFADOR"!!!!

Ash (sussurrando): Esse cara é muito troxa, ele fica servindo duas crianças!!

Seiya: Não importa, ele é um inimigo!

Puro-o... quer dizer, Seifador: Estão prontos?

Hyoga: EXECUÇÃO AURORAAAA!!!

O seifador está congelado!!

Seiya: Caramba, Hyoga, dava pra esperar ele falar, não é mesmo??

Hyoga: Estamos perdendo tempo! Devemos chegar até o Cingapura!!!

Seiya: Uma pergunta... PORQUE DEVEMOS CHEGAR ATÉ O CINGAPURA, E EM TÃO POUCO TEMPO???

Hyoga: Você está lendo a história??? Não??? Saiba que Ikki e Shiryu já estão lá, e estão com problemas!!

Ash: Sério? Charizard já deve ter se recuperado!!

Seiya: Só agora? Estamos indo pra quinta casa, são três casas e só agora ele se recuperou???

Ash: CHARIZARD, VAAAIII!!!! NOS LEVE ATÉ O CINGAPURA!!!

Charizard atravessou o portal, foi até São Paulo e pousou no Cingapura.

Ash: Charizard... não é esse o Cingapura!!

Charizard foi até o país, Cingapura.

Ash: CHARIZARD!! É O CINGAPURA DO OUTRO LADO DO PORTAL!!

Charizard voltou pras séries de tv, e chegou no Cingapura.

Seiya: Seu Charizard é muito mau treinado!!

Ash: TODOS ME DIZEM ISSO!!!!

Seiya: Talvez porque seja verdade!

Hyoga: Não tem ninguém aqui! Espera um pouco, deixa eu ler a história...

Seiya: Ler a história? Isso é possível?

Ash: Como vamos fechar o portal?

Hyoga: Sensui usou um botão e sugou todos para o subsolo! Ele tem um reino lá!

Seiya: Aperte o botão!

Hyoga: Tudo bem!

Todos: WAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!

Chegaram no subsolo...

Seiya: Alguém? Tem alguém aqui?

Ash: Não tem alguém! Tem eu e você!

Alguém: Tem alguém sim!

Seiya: Nossa! Ele tem a Armadura de Cisne igual do Hyoga!

Hyoga: Talvez porque seja eu!!

Ash: Você nos assustou!

Hyoga: Vamos andando...

Seiya: Está tudo escuro!

Hyoga: Veja! Ikki e Shiryu estão caídos no chão!

Ash: Cacilda! Eles morreram!

Seiya: Não... não pode ser... como eles puderam morrer?

Hyoga: Deixe eu conferir... CARAMBA! ESTÃO MORTOS MESMO!!

Seiya: Ouça... tem vozes no fundo... vamos até lá...

Enquanto isso, vamos ver Goku e Vegeta!

Goku: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Vegeta está jogando GameBoy...

Voltamos aos heróis.

Yusuke: Ouviu? Nos chamaram de heróis!

Kuwabara: E olha que não estamos fazendo nada!

Espera aí. Canal errado...

Seiya: Vamos até as vozes!!!

Chegaram até as vozes...

Seiya: Sensui! Você matou Shiryu e Ikki, mas não vai matar a gente!

Hyoga: Engraçado... o Cosmo de Ikki e Shiryu estão presentes e bem intensos...

Ash: Deve ser a alma deles, ou algum erro de cronologia!

Sensui: Como? Não matei eles, eles estão lutando contra minha legião do mal!

Seiya: E os cadáveres? Estão mortos!

Sensui: Ah... está falando dos CLONES?

Seiya: Isso explica tudo!

Ash: Não deixaremos você matar mais nenhum clone!

Sensui: NÃO SOU EU QUE ESTOU MATANDO OS CLONES! SÃO ELES!!

Seiya: Ué... lembra do Yusuke, o clone dele também era bom!

Sensui: Agora eu aprendi a clonar apenas o corpo sem a alma! Todos os clones, até o clone da Athena estão servindo a mim!

Ash: Mas... vamos acabar com isso de qualquer jeito!!!

Seiya: METEOROOOO DE PÉGASUUUUUS!!

Hyoga: EXECUÇÃO AUROOORAAA!!

Ash: Humph! Eu não tenho poder!

Então porque gastou uma linha no meio da ação??

Ash: Por nada...

Sensui: Caramba! Vocês são fortes... mas nem tanto!

Seiya: Mas nem tanto?! Você é um desgraçado!!

Ash: Vamos combinar os ataques! VAI PIKACHU! VAI CHARIZARD! VAI QUILAVA! VAI SNORLAX quer dizer... VAI TOTODILE! VAI TAURUS!

Seiya: Estão todos prontos?

Todos: Sim!

Seiya: COMETA DE PÉGASSUUUS!!

Hyoga: EXECUÇÃO AUROOOORAAAA!!!

Ash: PIKACHU, TROVÃO! CHARIZARD, QUILAVA, LANÇA CHAMAS! TOTODILE, ARMA DE ÁGUA! TAURUS, ... ops, não sei que ataque usar...

É a segunda vez que você termina o momentum da história com nada!

Ash: Foi mal, mas... eita! O Sensui já bateu as botas e eu estou conversando com quem criou a história...

Seiya: Conseguimos!!! Matamos Sensui!

Shiryu e Ikki: Seiya!

Hyoga: Nós, os cinco cavaleiros do zodíaco, compostos de Seiya, Shiryu, Ikki, eu e Ash... quer dizer, Shun... mas peraí, o Shun não ajudou em nada!!

Seiya: Deixa ele! Arrumamos um substituto!

Ash: Faça o que fizer, minha armadura não é a de Andrômeda! Se for, troco com a do Jabu!!

Seiya: Você quem disse... vamos voltar pro portal!!!

Voltaram para o portal...

Veremos se Goku termina o Kame-hame-ha antes da história acabar...

Goku: MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...

Vegeta está, ao mesmo tempo, montando um cubo mágico e fazendo um quebra-cabeça de 89.456.452 peças...

Voltamos aos heróis!

Seiya: O portal não quer fechar!!

Hyoga: Não precisa fechar! Basta escondê-lo que ninguém vai mexer nele!

Ikki: Não vai dar certo!

Shiryu: Devemos falar com sr. Koenma!

Ash: E também devemos resgatar Yusuke e Kuwabara...

Todos: Putz... é verdade...

Foram até Iuzuque e Cul Abara...

Yusuke: Não gostei dessa história de Iuzuque!

Kuwabara: A minha é pior! Cul Abara?? O que será que parece??

Yusuke: Veja! Os traíras chegaram!!

Ash: Traíras nada! Matamos Sensui, resgatamos o que tinha que resgatar e destruimos o que tinha que destruir!

Shiryu: Não resgatamos nada!

Seiya: Não destruimos nada!

Ikki: Será que matamos Sensui, ou um clone?

Ash: Vocês só querem me contrariar!!

Yusuke: Vamos falar com Koenma!

No mundo espiritual...

Koenma: Yusuke! Pra fechar o portal você deve...

Yusuke: Deve o quê?

Koenma: Deve esperar! O portal vai fechar com o tempo!

Yusuke: Em quanto tempo? 100 ou 200 anos?

Koenma: Quase! De 10 a 20!

Yusuke: Anos??

Koenma: Minutos!

Todos caem pra trás...

Yusuke: Bom! Foi bom enquanto durou! Agora devemos ir...

Ash: AI CACILDA!!!

Yusuke: O que foi?

Ash: DE 10 A 20 MINUTOS!! O PORTAL ANIME-DESENHOS AMERICANIZADOS JÁ DEVE TER FECHADO!!!

Yusuke: Tem razão! Ficaremos eternamente nas séries de tv...

Kuwabara: Tive uma idéia...

No final, eles estavam indo ao mundo dos humanos humanóides não feitos de nanquim...

Koenma: Yusuke! Aonde está indo?

Yusuke: A idéia do Kuwabara foi ótima! Vamos colocar CLONES no mundo dos animes e vamos viver entre as pessoas...

Koenma: Você tá maluco?! Essa idéia não vai dar certo... Yusuke?? Yusuke!!

Então diz a lenda que até hoje os personagens andam por aí... enquanto a gente assiste os clones na televisão...

FIM

Notas do editor

Dr. Gilmar – O advogado da série Sinhá Boça. Escolhi ele porque ele era um ótimo advogado, sempre dizendo palavras corretas, mas no jeito "Esses cara tão muito loco"

Lionel Hutz – O advogado da série Os Simpsons, caracterizado pela pífia forma que chega e a pífia forma na advocacia. A história "vomitando no seu banheiro" foi tirada do próprio desenho, um exemplo do que teve no desenho: "Eu estava revirando o seu lixo e não deixei de ouvir que..."

Roberto Gomes Bolaños – O criador de Chaves e Chapolim. O fato do processo, foi porque ele processou a atriz que interpreta a Chiquinha porque ela disse que o personagem era dela, na minha opinião não precisava de um processo...

Achei bom o fato de trocar as coisas, fazendo Gary lutar mano-a-mano e Saga resolver usar Pokémon. Sem mencionar Cell duelando... Nada disso era esperado!

Também achei bom o fato de serem casas, casas normais, ao invés de Casa do Zodíaco, porque na série eles mais falam "casas" do que "casas do zodíaco" pra não ocupar tempo. Cingapura é a sala do mestre porque precisava de algo grande, e um prédio seria previsível demais... eu acho...

E os clássicos Reais Pretos! É capaz da presidência lançar esses malditos reais que começaram o problema! Mas... porque pretos? Porque precisava de uma cor não utilizada em nenhum país, e sendo de um bilhão, apenas o cabeça-de-vento do Ash poderia aceitá-los... Como eles existem? Quem sabe outra história pode contar isso... Esperem por Cell, conta no banco, dinheiro devido e reais pretos! O combo da nova geração de histórias!!!

Nem vou mencionar o fato da suposta lenda inventada sobre personagens andantes... Quem sabe o Yusuke seja seu professor, ou chefe, e o Kuwabara seja seu vizinho? Quem sabe responder essa? Todos.

Espero que essa história sem sentido seja "uma inspiração" para que muita gente possa fazer algo... estou a um mês fazendo a história, espero que gostem!!

Agradecimentos: A todos que leram a história, a todos que elogiarem, a todos que xingarem, e a mim! Pois ninguém quis me ajudar...!!!

O inevitável...

Goku: MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...

Vegeta: Já era, Kakarotto! A história acabou! Ganhei a aposta, insolente!

Goku: Tem razão! A aposta era insolente!

Vegeta: NÃO! INSOLENTE É VOCÊ, QUE NÃO FOI CAPAZ DE SOLTAR UM KAME-HAME-HA!!!! VEJA ISSO! ESTOU INTEIRO!!

Goku: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!

Vegeta: Porcaria! Deu tempo!!!

Vegeta escapa do golpe...

Goku: Ah não! Perdi a história inteira e não consegui dar um Kame-hame-ha...

Fique feliz! Se fosse Genkidama, demoraria três histórias!!!

Agora veremos a finalíssima de todos...

Estão indo pro portal...

Kuwabara: A propósito, Yusuke, o que tem a minha idéia?

Yusuke: De ir pro mundo real! Foi ótima!

Kuwabara: Ir pro mundo real?? Minha idéia era jogar o garoto no portal anime-desenhos americanizados e ver se ele abriria...

Ash: Patife!!! Ainda bem que o Iuzuque interpretou mal!!!

Seiya: E cadê o Shun? Hyoga, você deve saber disso...

Hyoga: Errr... eu? Mas é que... Eu? Ah sim, o Shun, ele... Eu?

Quico: CALE-SE, CALE-SE, CALE-SE, VOCÊ ME DEIXA... LOOOUUUUUCCO!!

Hyoga: Tudo bem então! Usei minha Execução Aurora e escondi o túmulo dele!

Ikki: Você matou o Shun??? Vai pagar por isso!! AVEEE FÊNIIIXXXX!!!

Hyoga: Espera!!!! Era só brinc... AAAAAhhhhhh!!!!!

Seiya: Ah meu Deus!! Ikki, você matou o Hyoga!!

Shun aparece.

Shun: Ikki... matou o Hyoga??

Ash: Ikki matou o Hyoga...

Shiryu: Mas Ikki... matou o Hyoga??

Ikki: Eu... matei o Hyoga!??

CALEM A BOCA!!!!!!!

Seiya: Mas vejam! O Shun está bem!

Ash: De todo jeito, me sobra uma armadura!

Ikki: Shun, onde você estava??

Shun: Estava chorando por aí, como sempre faço!!!

Todos riem.

O OUTRO FIM.

Ash: Mas Seiya! E os reais pretos do Cell! Estamos devendo 30 bilhões!!

Seiya: Isso já é papo pra uma outra história...

TALVEZ ESSE SEJA O FIM. SERÁ???

ESPEREM POR OUTRA HISTÓRIA! E VAI SER O DOBRO DE ENROLAÇÃO!! AGUARDEEEEEEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!


End file.
